


Love Is An Open Door (But You Came In Through The Window)

by JongKeyLover12



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Gay Sex, Kinda, M/M, Slow Build, Smut, Top Jimin, Top Park Jimin, bottom kook, i mean no smut on the first chapter is a slow build for me, jikook - Freeform, kookmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongKeyLover12/pseuds/JongKeyLover12
Summary: Jungkook likes climbing into the empty apartment right above his own through the window. One day it's not empty.





	Love Is An Open Door (But You Came In Through The Window)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how to describe this but basically Jungkook will be 18/17 here, still living with his parents while Jimin is 21 and living alone  
> sorry ahead for mistakes but I hope you'll like it nevertheless!   
> comments are always very much appreciated <3

Jungkook opens the window in his room and climbs up to the fourth floor, right into an apartment above his, where a bathroom window is left wide open. He stumbles in and exhales, heading for the empty living room and sitting on the blanket he had brought with him a while ago. Maybe that happened around the third time Jungkook made his way up. He can't say for certain. One would say this was the young male's getaway. His parents would arrive from work half an hour after him, always. The only thing they'll do when they're home is argue loudly. To avoid that, Jungkook once climbed out of the window because he didn't want them to realize he's back from school. It was somewhat scary, considering the building was rather tall. But Jungkook wasn't afraid of falling as much as he should have been. Not from ominous reasons, he just had confidence in his skills. He was close to the house but no one knew that, nor does anyone need to know. It's nice to have a place for himself. He even stored snacks in one of the few cabinets left in the kitchen. Jungkook munches on some potato chips and plays games on his phone. This apartment can only be opened from the inside, that's why he can't even leave it open and simply take the stairs instead of climbing through the window. But that's okay, that leaves him with a feeling of rush that he needs in his boring every day life. Jungkook wakes up and it's dark. He must have dozed off after finishing Injustice. That's one way to spend a Sunday. Half passed out on a floor in an apartment that isn't yours. Checking his phone, he notices there aren't any calls or text messages. Jungkook sighs. Figures. Why would his parents care about his whereabouts at midnight, a day before school when they need to argue over whether the couch is too much to the right or to the left. He rubs his temples, feeling sore. Sleeping on the floor is nice once in a while but perhaps he's doing it too often. He opens the door and goes back home. "Jungkook, how was your day?" His mother asks with a fake smile on her face. "Where were you?"

 

"Nowhere." He drags his tired body to his room but to his surprise, his mother follows him. "Do you need something from me?"

 

"Well, your school trip is tomorrow. Actually, today, since it's past midnight and you haven't packed anything." She looks distressed. "It's a one week trip, you know. I can help you get ready quickly now!" Opening the closet, she begins taking out clothes.

 

"Mom, I told you I'm not going. You signed the papers just for it to be official. We both know, along with the teachers and others students that I have no desire to join them." Jungkook takes away the clothes.

 

"I was thinking that maybe you should go anyway." She seems worried. "Your father and I are worried that you don't interact with other people much."

 

"What do you mean? I have Taehyung." Jungkook groans in annoyance when she keeps taking clothes out. "And besides, I'm not home all day. How do you even know what I'm doing?"

 

"Maybe I-"

 

"Some parent you are. Truly the mother of the year." Jungkook laughs mockingly. "Not only you never do anything except argue with dad about the most ridiculous things, you don't care about me and then have the nerve to criticize the way I live?"

 

"I was simply thinking about your own good... You could bond with your classmates, it could be fun."

 

"The only thing fun about this would be staying away from you and dad." Jungkook glares. "Admit you just want me out of the house, you don't want me to be back. Maybe if you told that version I would have believed the pity in your eyes."

 

"That is no way to talk to your mother, young man." His father arrives out of nowhere. "She wanted to help you and you repay her with those harsh words? Is that the education we gave you?"

 

"It's funny. The only time you two aren't at each others' throats is when you're against me." Jungkook clicks his tongue. "And you're right, this isn't the education you gave me. In fact, everything I learned isn't from you. The only thing you two gave me is a pathetic excuse for a life along with anxiety filled personalities due to you being terrible parents." Jungkook's father slaps him. His mother apologizes on his behalf, trying to reach a hand to help soothe the pain but Jungkook smacks it away. "Spare me the pretend game. You want me to leave so bad? Fine. Now get out so I can get to packing."

 

"Sweetie, we can help yo-"

 

"Out!" Jungkook shouts in anger. They respect his request and close the door gently behind them. Biting his lower lip, he tries to distract himself from his teary eyes. He throws everything inside a suit case, not bothering to fold it nicely. As soon as he's done, he lies down on the bed, hugging the pillow and trying his best to fall asleep. It's already two am. He knows he won't feel good in the morning.

 

* * *

 

The first day of the trip was terrible. The same goes to the second, third and fourth. However, the fifth day, on the other hand, was even more terrible. But the last day! Ah, the last day. It was shit. On the bright side he made a friend named Yugyeom who went through that awful time with him, making sarcastic and cynical comments about everything. Jungkook appreciated that. "How come we didn't become friends sooner?" Yugyeom mutters, staring at Jungkook, who was busy staring out of the window, only humming in response. "Yeah, that answers the question."

 

When the bus stops at the school, Jungkook is the first to get out, despite sitting at the back. He bids his goodbye to the new friend he made, grabbing his belongings and rushing home. He wanted to get there before his parents. Luck was on his side and he arrived quickly, leaving his suit case near the entrance and running to his room. As usual, he climbed upstairs. The moment he faced the fourth floor's window, he was surprised. There was steam on the window and when he got inside the bathroom, the floor was wet and the room was relatively hotter. He hears someone singing to himself. Curious, Jungkook follows the voice to what seems to be a rather messy bedroom. Inside the room was a man wearing only a towel, his body dripping with water and when he turned around and saw Jungkook, he blinked, staring in disbelief. Freaking out internally, Jungkook did what he does best. Asked a stupid question. "What are you doing here?"

 

The man is taken aback. "I could ask you the same thing. I mean, I live here. What about you?" Jungkook can't seem to focus on the words because of those damn abs. "See something you like?" The man grins. "Or actually, I don't know if I should flirt with you. I still have no idea if you're a serial killer or something."

 

"N-No, I... I live an apartment right beneath you." Jungkook covers his eyes, blushing slightly. "This place is usually empty so I climb inside and, well, spend time here."

 

"But today you came and it wasn't empty." The man completes, laughing. "Alright, and why did you come only today? Where were you during this week?"

 

"On a school trip." Jungkook can't even hold eye contact. This guy isn't wearing anything.

 

"Hold on." The man stops him with his voice. "If you're my neighbor, I'd love to get to know you better. I'm new here, I only moved in around a week ago and finally settled in yesterday. It would be nice if I can meet new people." He takes a step closer, his towel falling.

 

"Can you please put clothes on?" Jungkook's blush intensifies.

 

"Whoops, sorry." He picks up the towel and gets dressed with the clothes he placed on the bed before entering the shower. "Here, you can look again."

 

"I feel very awkward." Jungkook states, making this more awkward.

 

"Hey, since you're the one who came here often, were the snacks in the cupboard yours?"

 

Jungkook's eyes widen. "Did you eat them?" He looks heartbroken.

 

"No, I haven't touched them." He reassured the worried looking teen. "But do you want to open them and talk over a cup of tea?"

 

"Isn't that a bit weird?"

 

"I'll be honest with you- _wait_ , what's your name?" The guy asks.

 

"It's Jungkook. And you?"

 

"Jimin." He smiles. "I'll be honest with you Jungkook, I met some of our neighbors and they're either weird or scary."

 

"Weirder than a guy climbing into your house and seeing you naked?" Jungkook questions.

 

"Yes. Which says something about the people in this building." Jimin chuckles. "You don't have to stay. I'll just eat your snacks by myself."

 

"Wait!" Jungkook follows Jimin to the kitchen. "I didn't refuse."

 

"That's great. Do you like green tea?" Jungkook nods, sitting on an expensive looking chair with a bowl of mixed snacks inside.

 

"I think you'll want this back as well." Jimin hands him a clean blanket. "I washed it. Hope you don't mind."

 

"No, thanks. It was dirty." Jungkook munches on the food.

 

"That's an understatement." Jimin says, amused. "When I first walked in I thought a hobo was sleeping on my floor."

 

Jungkook seems flustered. "Sorry."

 

"You don't need to apologize." Jimin pats his head.

 

"How old are you to treat me like a kid?" Jungkook pouts.

 

"I'm twenty one." Jimin says. "You look eighteen. Are you in your last year in high school?" Jungkook nods. "And what do you study?"

 

"Art."

 

"That's wonderful. Do you enjoy it?" Jungkook hums in agreement. "Do you want to major in art when you leave to university?"

 

"Yes." Jungkook excitedly says, "I already submitted a request to the university I want. They have amazing courses and some of their students are modern artists that I adore."

 

"It seems you have passion in you. That's good. That means you'll do well in whatever you love." Jimin praises.

 

"If... If you want, I can draw something for you." The younger male nervously says. "You don't have paintings on the wall and everything is kind of dull. Well it's true that you've just moved in, but some color would add a lot to this place."

 

"Sounds lovely." Jimin pats Jungkook's head, appreciating his enthusiasm. "I'll be the first fan of your art."

 

"That's... That's very satisfying to hear." Jungkook beams, looking happy. "I won't be coming here through the window anymore but knowing something I made will remain... That makes me pleased."

 

"I'll be anticipating something pretty. Since it's something you do, I'm sure it'll be outstanding." Jimin brings another plate of snacks. "And about this place, I hope you at least liked being here."

 

"Yeah..." Jungkook becomes silent, drinking the tea. "It was my escape from home for a little while. I think I'll miss it." He admits, not quite sure why he'd reveal it to Jimin who he had only met. Perhaps because he has such an honest face.

 

"Why would you want to escape home?" Jimin asks. Jungkook doesn't answer. "I don't want to seem rude but are your parents the couple that keeps arguing loudly?"

 

"Oh God, you can hear them." Jungkook face-palms in embarrassment. "Yes, that's them. Fighting over the fucking color of our stupid table."

 

"Well I haven't seen it so please tell me. Is it caramel or cinnamon?" The older male jokingly says, finally making Jungkook smile.

 

"It's actually gingerbread."

 

Jimin covers his mouth, gasping dramatically. "I can't believe they would lie like that."

 

"They're just finding reasons to fight. They hate being in the same room. They have separate bedrooms." Jungkook finishes his drink. "They only shout and argue and yet they don't get a divorce."

 

"And why do you think that is?" He pours them more tea.

 

"They don't want to share their money and belongings." Jungkook says bitterly. "And I'm pretty sure neither of them wants custody over me. They'd rather leave me be than actually be responsible. Did you know I'd sometimes sleep here, on the floor? I could be here for almost two days and they still wouldn't message me, let alone call me."

 

"That's terrible." Jimin frowns. "Even if they trust you, it's important to show concern. You need to feel their care or else they're not being good parents."

 

"Yes because they have proven themselves such wonderful parents with neglecting me and acting as if I'm a nuisance." Jungkook spitefully says.

 

"All jokes aside, whenever you feel the need to run away you can knock on my door. Promise I'll be here with snacks." Jimin holds his hand for comfort, showing a warm smile.

 

"I wouldn't want to bother you." Jungkook gets up, quite bashful. "I should probably get going."

 

"Don't worry about things like that." Jimin ruffles his hair. "I like having company. Feel free to come any time. And maybe help me unpack everything."

 

"I should have known you have a secret motive." Jungkook laughs, walking with the older male to the door. "Thank you for being nice when I basically broke into your house."

 

"Well you looked like a lost teenager, I couldn't really kick you out." Jimin responds. "Also you've seen me naked. If I would have told you off, you might have started a rumor about me or something."

 

"Is that how you see me?" Jungkook raises an eyebrow.

 

"Well at the moment, I saw you as a guy who saw my dick so I couldn't think properly."

 

"Stop mentioning it." Jungkook becomes shy.

 

"Hey, Jungkook, let me tell you something before you go." Jimin suddenly seems serious. "I don't agree with how your parents behave. Towards you and in general. You certainly deserve a better life and obviously what they did affected you badly. Now I'm in no place to lecture you about life but I've come to learn that you can't change the people who hurt you and that's why to grow, you need to realize that you can only change yourself." Jimin opens the door. "I'm not saying to accept what they do or say, I'm not saying you deserve any of this but I think the road to becoming content with who you are is realizing this reality. I hope you understand I'm not coming from a place of judgement but rather... I want to help but I don't think I can do much right now except offer you my company."

 

"You're wrong." Jungkook leans against the door frame. "I know why you might think your company isn't worth much because a lot of things are happening to me right now but to be honest, that's what makes it even better. I needed someone. It's weird how quickly I felt comfortable with you."

 

"I'm glad I can be of help." Jimin smiles softly. "Just know that whatever you need from your hot neighbor, he's here for you." He winks and Jungkook becomes aware of what he said and becomes red. "You can't be embarrassed of something you've already said." Jimin giggles. "I guess you still are a kid."

 

That irritates Jungkook. Just to prove a point, he wraps his arms around Jimin's neck and kisses him. That takes them both by surprise and he's not sure exactly what he's trying to prove but he pulls away first. "I'll just... take the trash out." Jungkook awkwardly stumbles out, making Jimin burst into laughter.

 

"Hey, Jungkook, if you're trash, I feel obligated to pick you up." Jimin smoothly says. "Is tomorrow at eight okay?"

 

Jungkook only manages to give him a thumbs up before dashing into his own house. He hears Jimin chuckling and closing the door. With a deep breath and excitement that can't be hidden, he enters his home. His mom is surprised to see him spacing out, bumping into his bedroom door. "Are you okay, honey?"

 

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm great." Jungkook mutters. Did he seriously just score a date with his handsome,  _big_ dicked neighbor while bonding over personal issues and snacks during their first meeting? This seems surreal. He slaps himself. He doesn't wake up.  _Holy crap_ , it's real.


End file.
